


When the going gets tough (there's always a Cat to cheer you up)

by EmmaShalForever (thokin)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thokin/pseuds/EmmaShalForever
Summary: Kara has lost her powers, but Cat always finds a way to cheer her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the talented Fictorium, and congratulations on the book.
> 
> Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.

“Kara, I need you to-” Cat stops mid-sentence the moment she gets a look at the younger woman’s slumped form and hurries to close the door, effectively keeping anyone from interrupting or overhearing. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Kara says quickly, straightening in her chair and trying for a smile that Cat sees straight through. The woman raises her brows unimpressed and Kara blows out a frustrated breath as she makes her way closer.

“There’s a mass collision in the city and there’s nothing I can do to help,” Kara informs, knowing her boss won’t let up until she spills everything. “And it’s driving me crazy.”

“Why can’t you-” Cat starts confused before a look of realization flits across her face. “You exhausted your powers in that fight yesterday.” It’s a statement and an accusation all at once, tone disapproving as Cat crosses her arms and gives Kara a hard look, lips thinning with displeasure.

Kara knows that look all too well, knows where it leads, and with a sigh reluctantly nods her head in confirmation.

“You need to be more careful,” Cat scolds, voice sharp as a blade, and when Kara meets her gaze she can see real anger there. “You need to think-”

Kara groans and lets her head fall down on her arms still resting against the desk. “Please don’t start,” she says, interrupting what she’s sure is a very long rant about responsibility. “I don’t need another lecture, okay?” She raises her head and tries to give what Alex likes to refer to as  _ the wounded puppy _ look. “I’ve already heard it all from my sister.”

“That’s because she’s the smart one who actually uses her head,” Cat bites back, but her eyes soften ever so slightly.

“I already feel crappy enough as it is,” Kara pleads, hoping that for once the woman will give her a reprieve. “I don’t need your acerbic remarks as well.”

Cat bites her tongue to keep from replying, trying her best to tamp down on her own worry at the genuine frustration she can hear in Kara’s tone. There’s a time for relaying her fears about something serious happening to the hero, but right now is not it. Cat might not admit it to anyone but herself, but she’s come to need Kara Danvers in her life. And sometimes Kara’s need to help others make her reckless which in turn makes Cat angry because that’s her coping mechanism to the fear of losing someone she cares about. But Kara is beating herself up enough for the both of them it seems. 

“Well, it was about time Supergirl got a few days off anyway,” Cat offers, changing tack and making her way around the desk to perch against it by Kara’s side, close enough for their legs to brush. “You’ve been stretching yourself too thin. Even heroes need a moment to breathe.”

“Not when it means people get hurt,” Kara objects with a disheartened look that Cat wants to soothe immediately.

“There will always be someone getting hurt. You can’t save everyone. You know this so stop _moping_.”

Kara’s bottom lip wobbles dangerously and Cat sighs before gently moving her fingers to unclip the pin keeping Kara’s hair up and then tangling them in dirty tresses.

“You need a distraction, something to get your mind off your temporary loss of powers,” she decides, twirling a strand between her fingers. “How about,” she starts, adopting a mischievous look, “you come home with me after work and we try out those handcuffs you’ve always wondered about?”

Kara perks up a little bit at that and Cat smiles softly, a smile she reserves for only three people in her life. “We’ll make a quiet night of it,” she promises.

“I can spend the night?” Kara queries hopefully and Cat nods her head in agreement.

“I’ll even throw in some cuddling,” she offers, knowing how happy it makes her former assistant when she gets to share her bed. If she’s honest it’s starting to grow on her as well. 

Kara smiles wryly - because they both know Cat likes the cuddling just as much even if she pretends she’s doing it for Kara - and Cat leans down to seal the deal with a quick kiss, mindful of where they are.

“I’ll have my assistant rearrange my schedule and we’ll leave in an hour,” Cat continues when she pulls back. “I know Carter will love to have you for dinner and afterwards the two of you can gang up on me and maybe beat me at Settlers of Catan for once,” she teases, releasing her hold on Kara’s curls so she can run her fingers down her cheek instead.

“I’d love that,” Kara whispers, closing her eyes and nuzzling her face against the other woman’s palm, breathing her in. She frowns at the unpleasant reminder of her muted senses when she’s unable to pick up Cat’s distinct, unique smell; the one that usually always grounds her.

“One hour,” Cat reminds her, thumb stroking gently over Kara’s lips before leaning down again to steal one last peck and then pushing away from the desk.

She sways her hips deliberately as she makes her way to the door, smirking when she looks back to see Kara’s eyes trained on her posterior. Oh, they’re going to have so much fun later. There’s just an endless list of opportunities now that Kara is temporarily powerless. She needs to plan.


End file.
